Ishamel Venables Jr.
As a Early life Ishamel Venables Jr, was born on September 26, 1745 to the parents, Ishamel and his mother Caternia Sforza. He was the second child of the Venables Family! He had two sisters. When he was 6 years old, he would spend time with his father on the military base at fort charles. He would enjoy by hanging out with his mother reading some books. At the age of 14 he decided to join the Eastern India Trading company like his father serve. This is Ishamel Venables Jr. Story Joining the Eastern India Trading Company He ask his father permission to join the Military like his father did. his father denied ishamel jr was upset and try to speak with his mother caternia about it, she would think about it with his father. She ask him that he would be safer if he is with you. Ishamel agreed to let him to join, so he finally join the EITC. He was train by his father's friend name james goldtimbers and he was promoted to the rank of Corporal Company Clerk, then later he is about to be station at India. Traveling to India As ishamel Jr. was on the dock, hugging his mother and his two sisters then he shake his father hand and ishamel said" Be safe and god bless you son, write to me and the family!".He went on the ship the HMS Mercenary and he was down bellow writing some reports for his new station in india, then he met a new soldier and his name was jack plankwrecker. They ask about themself and then they arrive at India that time, Ishamel Jr. Said" Now it's hot again!". He was about to go to his office with his squad, he started writing the letter to his family. Battle of Kingston After his time in India, Ishamel Jr. Was transfer to another division and was reunited with his uncle!. As he went on the ship call HMS Royal King, he met his uncle and said "Hello Uncle, it's me Ishamel Jr. Your Nephew son!" He grin at him, and Isarel hug him!. He and his uncle were ship off to a island call Kingston and his uncle was to ordered to elimated any Spanish troops deploy there, as they quite arrive there. As the brigade charge up to the town and the city, his uncle ask him to be with him just to be safe due to what ishamel said to him. As his uncle shot some officers down, his nephew was using his sword to protect his uncle as the Spanish charge toward his position, he begin to slash some Spanish soldiers with his sword til he see his uncle was down and the Spanish was going to stab him til Ishamel jr. Shot the soldier with his flintlock pistol. After many campaigns in Kingston, ishamel Jr. Was awarded a medal by his uncle including his father came and saluted to him and said "Hello Son, it's nice to see you again" He gives him a hug and saluted to him and his uncle. He said again "Son, I've believe you proof your loyalty to his majesty and you are hereby transfer to the 95th Regiment with me and your friend". Ishamel Jr. Was quite happy but he declined the offer and said" I've done my part and I believe it's time for me to stay in the regiments with my brothers in arms, I've many good friends and seen many deaths where our brothers are still there I shall stay with the 23th Regiment father please". Ishamel accepted it and ask him to be safe. Category:EITC Category:Fan Stories Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal British Military